1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bed control support apparatus arranged for the ease and manipulation of a bed controller relative to the bed, such as utilized and employed in adjustable bed structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A remote controller housing structure is arranged for supporting a remote control as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,892. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,312 and 4,938,153 are examples of bracket structure arranged for mounting in adjacency to a bed member.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a support bracket structure arranged for mounting relative to an associated bed frame rail for supporting a control unit thereto and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.